Sailor Moon SuperStars Part 1 Vol 3
by Anime W
Summary: The Second to last book in part 1 of Sailor Moon SuperStars is now out and it's arel tear jearker. This book a Sailor Scout Dies and a new sailor senshi appears right on the spot to find out everything read The 3 instalment of Sailor Moon SuperStars.


Sailor Moon SuperStars Part 1 Vol 3

The Death of Diamond &The Final Gem Soldier Sailor Emerald

Chapter 4/8- The Death of Diamond

There are things you just want to forget about this is one of those events.

A beautiful woman with green hair stopped me the next day it was passing period and Maikeru in the hallway.

"Hi," she said with a smile, "my name is Sara, but you can call me 'E'. "

"E?" Maikeru said questionably.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough," she smiled then laughed "your cute."

"Uh, wait a minuet. What are doing?"

"You little kidder you know what I was doing."

"No I, uh, don't."

"Maybe you're too young. See you soon."

"Uh, she's a cute."

BRING

"Oh no I'm late"

"Phew I made it. Hunh? Our writing teacher isn't here. I wonder."

"Glad I found this communication watch and it even has a blue S on it."

"Sean, the writing teacher isn't here."

"Yeah neither is the computer teacher."

"What the computer teacher neither."

"Lets go to the teachers lounge."

"Right."

LATER

"Sean our you sure it's here."

"Make scene where do teachers go for lunch."

"Ok on the count of three one, two, three!"

Sean and Maikeru bust open the door and found monster in it only it was gathering these heart shaped gems.

"Hold you evil creep!" Sean shouted "your about ready for a seriously painful butt wopin'"

"Yeah, ready!"

"Uh-huh."

"SAPPHIRE MILLENUM POWER MAKE-UP"

"RUBY MILLENUM POWER MAKE-UP"

When they were done transforming Sapphire saw her. "Diamond it cant be. No."

Diamond was lying on the floor...dead.

"Diamond no it can't be, that is it your going to die too." Maikeru took out his death scythe. "DEATH SYTH POWER!"

In a brilliant flash of light the monster was turned to dust.

"Diamond no."

"Don't worry Maikeru everything will be alright now lets restore the teachers."

"Alright," Maikeru said with several tears in his eyes.

LATER

"Alright class now today," the writing teacher said

BRINGG

"Hunh the class is over already."

"Well see you tomorrow."

CHAPTER 4 END Now don't you just want to cry

CHAPTER 5/8-The Final Gem Soldier Emerald

The next day started normal, but what we didn't know is that now the enemy was getting ready to target science kids.

"Ah science class a class that I really like."

"Huh Sean you got sent to this science class?"

"Yup and for the next 6 weeks I'll be your science partner."

"No wait he's going to be mine," a strangely familiar voice said.

"Huh we both look up and there is E and all her girlyness."

"Oh hey E when did you get here."

"Oh I got put in this science class too, but your going to be my science partner.

"Uh no he's mine."

"Mine."

"Don't worry you both can be his partner we do have an over crowded classroom. Oh well then class why don't we get to work look up at the lights, and when we did everyone else fell out of their chairs in the classroom, but us three had the brains not to.

"Uh," what is going on the entire room looked empty?

"That is it you going down," Maikeru stood up and shouted "SAPPHIRE MILLENIUM POWER MAKE-UP!" "Sean do the same too"

"Right, RUBY MILLENIUM POWER MAKE-UP!"

"Ha you fools think you can defeat me, Yah!" the science teacher jumped up in the air and the science teacher turned into an ugly monster.

The monster kicked them and knocked them unconscious.

"No!" E screamed. "That's it your going to be a big pain so I'll takes care of you." "EMERALD MILLENIUM POWER MAKE-UP!"

"Now die you evil monster."

"Emerald Stun Spray!"

"Sapphire, Ruby are you all right."

"Yeah we are."

"Good no Sapphire use your scythe and Ruby use your wand.

"Right," they both said.

"SAPPHIRE DEATH SCYTHE REVOLUTION!"

In an instant the monster was an hour away from death.

"Now Ruby," Emerald said

"Right! RUBY REBORN WAND!"

"Now I'll finish the job," Emerald said.

"EMERALD FAST FORWARD CHARM TURN THE SCIENCE TEACHER BACK TO A HOLY CREATURE!"

Soon the class was back to normal.

"Okay now that we are all back together lets get on with our-"

BRING

"Oh dang another class without homework. Oh well see you tomorrow."

So now were all together we are now ready to fight the enemy.

CHAPTER 5 END

BOOK 3 NED


End file.
